


Aurora

by AloneShadow



Series: Pieces of Dominion [4]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Feels, Hurt Michael, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Injuries, Something less dark, This is basically pre-season 1, something cute for the AWW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: Michael was forced to leave the new born city of Vega for years before being able to come back. But the city changed anyway, and the people he left may not be there waiting for him anymore.





	Aurora

_“Brother, I fear it is my duty to give you bad news from Vega…”_

Vega?

_“Yes… the city is still standing, somehow, but don’t worry, I’ll take care about that sooner or later. No, this is about your beloved child.”_

No…

 _“I think Noma failed… well, you weren’t expecting her to continue your job, isn’t it? It’s been five years, after all.”_

I trust her… she would never- 

_“Such a shame. I guess we’ll have to wait for another savior now.”_

No… no, this was his destiny my destiny… he was- 

_“We’ll wait together, like a family. Doesn’t sound too bad, huh?”_

He was my destiny...

.-.-.

Michael startled awake, staring at the sand against his cheek in a moment of pure confusion. Pushing himself up on his hands, he looked at the desert around himself, what remained of some old trees, little spots of yellow grass under the dark sky that was rumbling above. 

He stayed on his knees, trying to breathe between some coughs, and looked at the mountains far, far away from him now. 

_“You have no reason to leave anymore. You should be happy: you’re free once again!”_

Michael looked down at the dirty long, black jacket he was wearing, his sweater stained with mud, sand, and blood. He could still feel every wound on his body, especially the one on his side and the on the back… one of his wing...

Trying to free them, the Archangel hardly contained a scream of pain, hitting the ground with both his fists, head bent down, trying to breathe. He had to keep breathing. 

Slowly, very slowly, Michael forced himself to stood up and regain his balance. He looked at the mountains one last time, “I don’t need you to free me… brother.” He murmured before turning around and kept walking. 

 

Was almost night when he saw the walls around the city of Vega, and he wasn’t sure to feel happy or afraid of what he could found inside. 

He couldn’t walk straight to the entrance, no time for getting a permission, or alert half of the city, and the other half didn’t even know him like Archangel yet… but someone did. 

Moving on the right side, he slowly dragged himself to the section of the wall that was still under construction, only two meters of it were ready there, then the city would be inaccessible for everyone coming from outside. 

Michael stopped there, in the dark, the hood covering his head, and looked up, waiting, until a little ladder fell down to allow him to enter. With a sigh, he slowly started to climb it. 

He reached the top, moved on the other side, but lost the grip half way down, falling with a gasp and a groan of pain. Then, two hands were on him. 

“Michael? It's really you...” 

He looked at the man, “Louis…” 

“Yes, I heard your call.” He nodded, “I thought you were gone forever…” he smiled sadly, helping him to stand, looking around them. 

“I… I tried to come back…” 

“You’re hurt.” He said, looking down at him, “You need to-“ a high pitched whistle made him look on the left, “We need to move. Come on.” And he dragged him away into the dark streets of Vega. 

“How’s the city?” The Archangel asked. 

“Good. All considered. The walls are almost done, and put the troops around the perimeter was one of the few things all the Houses agreed.” Louis stopped behind a corner, checking the way, then looking at him with a worried face, “You disappeared for years… most of us thought that you were dead.” He saw him shook his head, “It was Gabriel?” 

Michael sighed, “Who else it could be?” 

“That’s why he didn’t bother to attack us anymore.” 

“He didn’t?” 

“No. The last five years were mostly dangerous because of the Government of the city. Not everyone was happy to see those few families giving orders to the rest of us.” Louis stopped outside his little shop and let him sit on a chair. “The Reisen’s were the only ones caring to keep a peaceful contact with the people. We’re not in a civil war only because of them.” He took a deep breath, “I need something for your wounds-“ he moved to enter the shop, but the Archangel grabbed his arm to stop him. 

“What about Noma?” Michael asked. 

Louis shook his head, “She disappeared almost at the same time as you did. She wasn’t with you?” 

“I don’t know.” Michael let him go, “I haven't been able to search for her…” 

“Maybe she’s still around, just… hiding.” Louis said then moved to enter the shop. When he walked outside again with a med kit, the Archangel wasn’t there anymore. 

 

Michael kept moving through the city slower that he liked to, but the wound on his side wasn’t healing fast enough and he was so tired… 

The instinct to free the damaged wing was still present, but free them would mean to probably pass out because of the pain, and he couldn’t let that happen, not now. 

_“I bet you miss flying around, isn't it? Well... you can’t use your wings in a cave, anyway.”_

He remembered Gabriel saying that before cracking one with a foot. 

Michael shivered at the memory of the sound, the sudden pain, and how he quickly hid them inside his back in reflex and after that, he didn’t dare to free them again. Was almost a year now: a year of hidden, constant pain that didn’t drive him crazy only because he was an Archangel. 

Taking a deep breath, Michael left the wall he was leaning on and walked to the only place he still cared about in the city. 

The stormy clouds were covering the last sunlight of the evening, helping the Archangel to move safer from a dark spot to another. 

Michael crossed some people into the streets, but they weren’t interested in him at all. When he reached the place he was looking for, he slowly came to a halt, staring in silence in front of him: there were the remains of a burned little house, just black metal, rocks and broken concrete on the ground. 

He let out a little breath, staring at the scene, then he moved closer, looking around through what the fire didn't destroy. He crouched and grabbed a half-burned pot, closing his eyes, trying to keep the tears away. Taking a deep breath, another flash of pain from his back make him groan. 

_“You left them alone, dear brother, what you could expect from them? He was just a child and Noma… well, she’s not the best at protecting someone.”_

Michael’s grip tightened on the pot, sending it into pieces. “Wasn’t your choice to make, Gabriel…” he murmured in rage, standing up to walk away: if he'd lost everything, if there was really no hope left, then there was no reason to keep fighting. If the only way was to destroy everything once and for all... everything, humans and angels both. Nothing had reason to survive anymore, not now that he failed his mission and Alex was… Alex was-

Someone smashed against the Archangel’s stomach and call him back to the present. 

Michael just made a step back at the hit, but the other one fell down: a kid. 

“He’s running this way!” 

“Catch that little brat!” 

Michael looked into the street, where the voices were coming from, then back the kid that was staring worryingly int the same direction, and then even more worried at him. 

Michael stared at him for a moment, almost in a déjàvu, remembering another kid that once looked at him the same way… it was another time, a long, long time ago in the desert, the sun illuminating corpses and blood over the sand… 

The Archangel made his choice. 

“This way!” 

“He can’t run forever!” Other kids ran into the alley but found no one. There were at least four of them, everyone around fifteen years old.

Michael was hiding in the dark, against a wall, looking at them keep searching for a bit, before running ahead. Slowly, he reopened his jacket and removed a hand from the kid’s mouth, letting him go. 

The kid jumped away, staring at him with a nervous glare: he was younger than the others, with black, messy hair and dirty clothes a bit too big for him. 

“You should go now,” Michael said tiredly, eyes close, still leaning against the wall. 

“Why you helped me?” asked the kid. 

Michael stared down at him, “I don’t know.” He was ready to start a war just a second ago, and still… he couldn’t stop himself from help another human. 

“What kind of answer is that?” 

Michael took a deep breath and moved back to the remains of the house. He stared at them before fall on his knees. What was the point of keep fighting for the humankind? What was his reason to stay there, anymore? 

“Are you hurt?” Asked the kid, some steps away. 

“I am.” 

“You need a doctor?” the kid took another step back when the man glared at him, “I know a doctor that live in that red house- down that street.” He added, pointing behind him. 

“Why you want to help me?” 

“Because help someone is the right thing to do. That’s what Lady Reisen said on the radio.” 

Michael stared at him for a long moment, then looked back at the house, “You know what happened to this house?” 

The kid made a step closer, looking at the remains, “It burned down during at assault. Bad people were in the city.” 

“8-balls?” 

“Yes.” 

“When that happen?” 

“Uh… three years ago.” 

“Someone survived the fire?” 

“No.” 

Michael sighed, looking down. 

“You… you lived here?” 

“No… a friend of mine.” He looked at the kid again that, being almost next to him now, quickly stepped back again, “You should go home.” He said standing up, turning around to leave. 

“I don’t have one.” 

Michael stopped and looked back at him. 

“Lots of people don’t have a home.” The kid added, looking at the burned house.

“…We are in two, then.” 

“You don’t have a home either?” the kid asked, staring surprised at him that shook his head, “But I thought… I thought you were some kind of soldier.” 

“What makes you think that?” 

“The two swords you have with you.” 

Michael looked down at his two daggers along his sides. “It's… for protection.” 

“The army here use swords too.” The kid said, staring at him pensively, “Are you not from Vega?” 

“It’s a long story…” Michael moved again to leave, but he fell again, grasping on a wall to support himself. He couldn’t continue like this; he was wounded, he could feel the bleeding on his side, the wing screaming to be free and cured, and he didn't eat for weeks… 

“I have to call the doctor.” The kid said again, now sounding a bit worried.

“No. No doctor…” the Archangel managed to say, before pass out. 

 

When he woke up, was still night and he was laying on his back. Staring at the sky for a moment, he jumped feeling something on his wounded side and grabbed the little arm of a kid... the same kid he helped before. That was Vega… no more Gabriel’s cave. “W-what are you doing?” 

“Cleaning the wound.” The kid said, looking down at it, “I saw the blood… and you said no doctor.” 

Michael sighed and let him go, his arm falling down again. He was so tired… 

Silently, the kid moved up his shirt again to get a better view of the wound and put a wet cloth on it, making him flinch again. “S-sorry.” 

Michael looked at him, a little kid trying to act strong and big, clearly shivering at the sight of a wound like that… yet he was trying to help. “You saw the doctor working on wounded people?” 

The kid blushed a bit, continuing to clean his skin. 

“You never took care of something like this? Ugh-“ 

“I’m trying, ok?” he huffed, blushing, but staying focused on the task. 

Michael took a deep breath, closing his eyes, “I know…” he said slowly, “Thank you.” 

“You look like someone stabbed you.” 

_“You’re going to choose them again, aren’t you? WHY? What makes them so damn important to you?!”_

Gabriel’s scream echoed in the Archangel’s mind more than his brother’s hit that follows them. 

“Are you sure you’re not a soldier?” 

Michael slowly sat up, a hand on the cloth to keep it in place, breathing slow and deep before look around: they weren’t close to the burned house anymore, far away from the center of the city, on top of a fallen highway. He stood up and looked at the few lights blinking in the night. He could destroy everything just like that, without even thinking too much… the world no longer needed to be saved anymore, after all. 

Hearing a fall, he turned around in time to see the kid on his knees, hands on the concrete. “What’s wrong?” 

“N-nothing.” 

Michael moved closer to him, watching him stood up and his legs shaken until he lost his balance again, but this time he was there to catch him by his skinny arm. 

“I- I’m fine.” 

“You’re scared.” 

“I am not!” 

“You can barely stand.” 

“That’s because-“ the kid lose his temper and sit down again. 

“You never saw blood at the doctor’s house?” 

He shook his head, black hair hiding his eyes, “He always closes the door when someone is hurt really bad.” 

Michael looked down at him, thinking, then said, “You should go back to that red house.” 

“I don’t live there.” 

“The doctor could help you.” 

“He already help me and the others. He gives us food.”

“The others? You mean other kids?” 

“Everyone. He always helps when someone come to the red house.” 

Michael looked away again and noticed the Stratosphere, the black tower with only the lights at the base and the one on top still shining. He remembered to fly on top of it many times while the city was growing, and Jeep coming there with the little Alex along… 

“That’s the Stratosphere.” Said the kid, following his gaze, “People say that an angel lives in there.” 

Michael looked at him, hearing a little unhappiness in his voice, “You don’t believe them?” 

He shook his head, “I never saw him,” and blushed at bit at his staring, quickly looking down, “People are scared of the angel, even if they don’t even know if he’s really there or not.” 

“So you’re not scared of him?” 

“They say that he’s here to protect us, why should I be scared?” 

Michael took a deep breath and slowly looked at the away again, then asked, “It’s still open? The Stratosphere.” 

The kid frowned a bit, “Kind of…” 

“Kind of?” 

“Someone tried to sneak inside, so I guess it’s open… but no one reached the top.” 

Michael smiled a bit, “Thanks for your help.” He said, walking away. 

“Y-you’re going to meet the angel?” The kid asked, standing quickly to reach for him. 

“… Kind of.” 

“That’s not an answer.” Huffed the kid, but the other just smiled slightly. “He will heal you?” 

“I don’t know.” Michael stopped before crossing a street, looking down at him that thumped against his back at the sudden halt, “Why you’re following me?” 

“Because- because I want to see the angel.” he said, unsure, “Can I come with you?” 

“You-“ 

“You’ll need some help anyway.” 

Michael sighed patiently, “Alright.” He said and kept walking. He was surprised himself to allow the kid to come along, but it was thanks to him if he wasn’t destroying Vega yet. 

Maybe Noma was at the Stratosphere… maybe Jeep was there too, with Alex, everyone alive and safe… 

They walked fast through the city, avoiding any little patrol that was checking the streets and after a bit, they were at the base of the gigantic tower. 

Michael stopped to breath for a moment and looked at the kid that was staring at the building in silence. “You’ve already been here?” 

“Yeah… what? No, I-“ he blushed again, “I always stopped outside…” 

“You were scared?” 

“No, I was not!” 

Michael sighed again, but his light smile became a pained expression when his broken wing called for attention once again. 

The kid was close to him and grabbed his jacket, “It hurts?” 

“A bit.” The Archangel had no idea how long he could keep the wings hidden: the pain was reaching the limit point even for him. 

“Let’s go. The angel will help you.” That said, the kid walked inside dragging him along still grasping his jacket, with no intention of letting go. 

Michael didn’t have the energy to complain about it, so he just followed him, somehow relieved to have someone pushing him forward. Once inside, he looked around the abandoned hall, with few lights still working. Without those, the entire tower was in the dark, aside from the light they saw on the top.

“Hey, look!” The kid dragged him to the elevator, “Last time I looked inside, it wasn’t working.” He looked back at him with a determined face, “Come on, we can go up!” and he pressed the button: the doors opened right away. 

The ride to the top floor was silent. Michael stayed with his back against the wall and the kid still attached to his jacket. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping to see Noma’s or Jeep’s incredulous face outside those doors… but he was starting to think that no one was waiting there for him. 

“We’re here.” The kid said just before the doors opened and he moved both of them outside, just to stop after some steps in the big circular, dark room: the huge bed was an amount of sheets abandoned on it or on the floor; the big windows in front of it were half close, and the cold breeze was moving the white curtains. Dust was on every surface… and silence all around. 

“There’s no one…?” the kid said slowly looking around. “It looks like this place was abandoned for a long time.” 

Michael just stared at the empty room, some memories filling the need to found someone alive there. 

“I knew it… it was really just a lie.” The kid said sadly, moving both of them close to the window… just to jump at the scream the man made all of sudden. He turned around and saw him kneeling on the floor, one hand grasping the bed so hard he heard the sheet being ripped. Suddenly there was a wave of wind and a soft rustle that make him blink fast in surprise and let go the jacket: there were two black wings on the man’s back now, and one of them was clearly broken in the middle, hanging low to the floor. 

Michael was breathing fast, head now, still crying a bit for the terrible pain, but also the relief of freeing the poor, broken wing. He was shaking, ready to pass out again, and he forced himself not to because the kid was still there, and if he was going to run away and alert everyone, he had no choice but to stop him, no matter how…

“You are an angel.”

The Archangel looked up again, blinking at the kid that was again next to him, looking at his wings with eyes wide open, but that look wasn’t scared, that was just…pure amaze. 

“You could’ve told me sooner. You almost scared me.” The kid huffed with a little smile, sounding almost offended, then brushed slightly his fingers on the broken wing and saw him flinch and groan again. “Who broke your wing?” he asked, but the other just looked down. “We… we have to fix it. I don’t know if there is a doctor for angels in Vega… maybe I can-” 

“No. I… I just need some time… to rest.” 

“But-“ 

Michael leaned against the bed and was unconscious in a second. 

 

When he woke up again, the pain was gone. He actually felt good for the first time after years. 

Michael blinked at the ceiling of his house, his nest in the Stratosphere, slowly remembering what happened and the memories pushed him to sit up carefully because, he noticed, his wings were open all over the bed and the broken one... 

He frowned at what looked like a sheet that was covering the broken part of his wing, in the middle of it, and there was also a piece of wood underneath, to keep it in the right position to heal… the Archangel stared blankly at all that, feeling like a bird rescued by a kid… 

Michael blinked again and looked around: the kid was still there, sleeping, sat against the wall next to the window, with a blanket on his shoulder, head bending over the arms placed on his knees. 

The Archangel took a deep breath, and then moved his legs out the bed, trying to move the wings a little, still feeling his back slightly sored. The movements apparently woke up the kid that straightened his head and looked around still half-asleep. “Did you patch me up?” 

The kid brushed over his eyes and nodded tiredly, “I saw a woman do it once.” 

“To who?” 

“Uh… a bird.” And he blushed and the blank face he got in response to that, “I- I thought that that could help.” 

“You had no reason to stay and help me.” 

“I know. I just wanted to.” 

They looked at each other for a moment, then Michael nodded, “I guess I own you a favor, then.” 

The kid smiled, "Yes, you do." 

“Can you take it off, now?” Michael asked, moving a bit the damaged wing. 

“Already? It needs to heal…” the kid said, but stood up and left the blanket on the floor, moving next to him. 

“It’s already healed.” 

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

He frowned, “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” Michael wasn’t sure only about his lack of temper for this little kid. If it was because he was still too tired or just because he couldn’t managed to be angry at him. 

The kid stared at him for another moment, then at the wing and walked up on the bed, standing next to wing that was still too high, but then it slowly lowered for him to reach. He started to undo the sheet and once the piece of wood was removed, he watched in surprise at the perfectly healed wing that, just to prove it, stretched and both of them waved up and down, making him fall sat on the bed with some giggle. “It’s really healed! How can you do that?” 

“Angels heal quicker than humans.” Michael said, looking at his wing himself, just to be sure, then at the kid again, “You’re not scared?” 

“You don’t look like and 8-ball.” He answered, legs crossed under himself, “I never saw black wings.” 

“That’s why you stole that feather?” He asked calmly, but the little one flinched anyway. 

The kid looked down at the pocket of his big sweater, from where a feather was almost falling. He grabbed it and handed to him with a sad face, “It fell on the floor, I- I didn’t pulled out from your wing.” 

Michael huffed a laugh, “You can keep it. But don’t give it to anyone else, understood?” and the kid smiled again, nodding vigorously. The Archangel stood up and walked to the window, looking the city asleep in the early morning. The sky was still cloudy, the air smelled of rain, but the wind was changing the weather faster that it seemed. 

“You… you’re the angel that lived here?” the kid asked after a bit, “The Archangel?” 

“Yes.” 

“So… you just come back home?” 

“If you want to call it like that…” 

“Why you left?” 

Michael looked down, sadly, “It wasn’t my choice.” He said with a long, deep sigh, then turned around, just to stop, finding the kid next to him. “I would never left if I could.” He added, “But the city is growing… it grown even without me.” 

“Lot of bad things happened, though...” 

“I know.” Michael felt the guilt overwhelmed him for a moment: yes, he lost Jeep and Alex… and without them, the world was doomed. Everything because of him. 

He crouched on one knee, looking sadly at the kid, “Can you forgive me?” he asked, not sure why he was doing something like that. Maybe he just needed to be forgiven by someone, even only one person. 

The kid, though, was staring at him with a serious face. Then he said, “Only if you promise to never leave again.” 

“I promise.” 

“Good. Then I forgive you.” The kid nodded with a little smile. 

Michael freed a breath, as if that little smile was the sun in a dark, dark world. He stood again and moved a bit his wings, feeling the need to fly stronger than ever… but a hand grabbed his jacket again and he looked down. 

“Can we… can I fly with you?” 

The Archangel blinked in surprise. 

“Only to go back in the city.” The kid felt the need to be specific on that, “I mean- are you sure you can fly already? Your wing just- WOAH!” the Archangel grabbed him by the chest and he didn’t need to say anything more because they were already in the sky. 

Being able to fly again, after all that time, was like discovering the sensation for the first time again. 

Michael took deep breaths in the cold air, feeling the kid grasp tightly on his arms, but he wasn’t screaming, just smiling happily like he probably haven’t done in a long time. He moved close to one of the three park in Vega, and there he felt a shiver over his back… maybe it was too soon, after all. 

He slowly started to descend over the big garden but another little pang of pain was making it difficult to halt, so he let go the kid when they were above a little pool, then he grabbed hard on a lampion not too far ahead to stop himself, swinging around it like in a dance, before slide down and hit the ground with a groan.

Shaking his head to clear the vision, Michael turned to the pool just in time to see the kid jumping out of the water. 

“THAT WAS AWESOME!” He yelled happily, completely soaked, “Can we do it again? We have to do it again!”

Michael huffed a laugh, standing up, making his wings disappear and was nice to do it without feeling any pain. “Maybe.” He said walking to the pool, but then stopped. 

The kid was trying to dry his hair, but suddenly he gasped, looking at his own hands: they were stained of black. He quickly looked at the Archangel, and now there was something too close to fear in his face.

Frowning, Michael took another step before stopping at the edge of the pool, looking at him: the kid’s hair were losing color, revealing shades of dark blond underneath. 

“Oh no…” the kid looked ready to cry, crouching on himself, covering his head with both arms. “Now they’ll come for me… now they can see it!” 

Michael wasn’t sure what was happening. He entered the pool and kneeled in front of him, “Who’s coming?” 

“The bad people! They- they don’t like me.” 

“Bad people? You mean the kids from yesterday?” 

“The bad angels!” he said, shaking his head, still hiding on himself, nose almost touching the legs.

Michael stared at the black lines of water dripping over those skinny arms, and then said, “No one is coming for you. No bad angels, nor bad people.” 

“But they will see my hair!” 

“It’s not a problem. I am here with you, now. I am sure no one will try to come close and hurt you.” 

The kid slowly looked at him, still worried and with black water running over his face. “You can keep them away?” 

“I will, you have my word.” Michael saw him nod once and look down, still both arms over his head, “May I…?” 

“But I have to hide it-“ 

“You don’t have to.” The Archangel insisted, “Let me help you like you helped me.” He added, gently moving his arms down and when he let him, he slowly started to clean his face with his sleeve. “Who are these bad angels? Why they’re searching for you?” 

“I don’t know… they always want to hurt me…and they say it’s-“ he stopped and closed his eyes when Michael grabbed some clean water through his hands and then let it fall on his hair, “They say they like my hair color and that… that I’m cursed.” 

“Cursed?” Michael frowned even more, splashing more water over his head. Angels that hunt down kids with blonde hair? 

“Yeah, they kept searching for me after burning down my home and they never stopped.” The kid said, looking sadly down into the water. 

Michael froze before the fourth splash of water, letting it run away through his fingers, staring at the kid while some ray of sun was finally appearing, shining over his blond hair, and the now more visible blue eyes… and there was something in his face… something he saw already somewhere, in the past… 

“The fire…” Michael said, lowering his hands, “That burned house… you lived there?” 

The kid nodded again, “With my dad, but he disappeared after that and I... I was alone. Then the bad people arrived... and some of them were asking for me- they started calling me _blondie_ and I hate it so I cover it every day with coal or... or other stuff.” He placed his hands over his head again. 

“What’s your name?” Michael asked, but the kid kept his eyes down, frowning in his insecurity, “You can tell me. I am an Archangel and I can assure you, there is no curse against kids like you. I’ll take care of those bad people if they will ever come back.” 

The kid still wasn’t sure, but he slowly looked up, “You first.” 

“My name is Michael.” 

“Just Michael?” He saw him nod so, after a deep breath, looking down, voice even lower than before, he said “I am Alex Lannon.” And at the silence that followed, he decided to look up again: the Archangel was crying, with a slight smile on his face, "W-why you’re crying?” 

Michael shook his head, “Because I… I tend to forget how brave humans can be. You just proved it to me.” 

Alex frowned a bit, but also blushed, “I… I am not that brave.” 

“You survived for years all by yourself, fighting against those bad people… you are the bravest kid I ever met. And you’ll become even braver.” And now also Alex was ready to cry. Michael freed a sigh of relief and slowly hugged him, feeling him grasp the back of the jacket. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to protect you… but I’m here now. You’re not alone anymore.” He said while hearing him cry against himself. 

The clouds were sliding away fast in the wind, leaving the sunlight free to dissolve any sign of darkness once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I haven't used Alex Lannon in the tags becuase it would spoil the story. It wasn't that hard to spot anyway, but I tried to keep a bit of mistery.  
> In my mind, Michael was kidnapped when Alex was five years old and it takes him five more years to get back to Vega, so Alex was ten (and spend three years all alone after the fire)... kid!Alex was so cute to write about... aww, I need to hug my dog now.


End file.
